1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sports board, preferably a kiteboard or wakeboard with adjustable flexural strength. In particular, the flexural strength of the sports board is adjustable by the rider himself and even during the use of the sports board.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known to produce various sports boards, in particular various kiteboards, having different flexural strength for different conditions and purposes. A lower flexural strength causes a higher flexure of a kiteboard and vice versa. The term “flexure” refers to a bending property of the kiteboard or a sports board in general.
A kiteboard with a higher flexure is preferably used for normal riding on the water. Due to the resulting lower flexural strength a pounding of the waves is better attenuated, and the kiteboard, which is bent flat by the weight of the rider, obtains better contact with the water surface and thus starts skimming sooner. A kiteboard with a lower flexure is preferably used for jumps, because the higher flexural strength of the kiteboard facilitates the take-off. Furthermore, a kiteboard with a lower flexure provides racier driving characteristics, which is particularly advantageous for maneuvers such as tacking and jibing.
It is also known from the prior art to construct a sports board, in particular a kiteboard, in such way that its flexural strength is variable.
For instance, a sheet-like body is attached to the top of the kite board, which is arranged movable in the longitudinal direction of the kite board. In a first operating mode “Ride” the sheet-like body slides loose on the kiteboard. In a second operating mode “Jump” the sheet-like body connects firmly with the kiteboard by means of a blocking device, which increases the flexural strength of the kiteboard. This facilitates a transition from flexible to rigid depending on the current operating status of the kiteboard.
However, all approaches known from the prior art to vary the flexural strength of a kiteboard are complicated, material-consuming and fail to facilitate an easy adjustment of the flexural strength by the rider, preferably during the use of the sport board.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to improve the known prior art. In particular, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sports board, whose flexural strength can be adjusted by the rider in a simple and quick manner. The invention shall give the rider the possibility to respond quickly to changing conditions and to adjust the flexural strength of the kiteboard while using same. It is a further object of the present invention to construct a sports board with adjustable flexural strength in a cheaper way and with less material. It is also an object of the invention to provide a sports board with adjustable redirection. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a sports board with a device for adjusting the flexural strength, which in the case of a defect can be repaired easily.
The above-mentioned objects are achieved by the subject matter of the independent claim of the present invention. The dependent claims further develop the central idea of the present invention in an advantageous manner.